Artist's Blocks
by IdrewAcow
Summary: Artist's blocks suck. Big time. Nobody likes them. Miku is no exception. But all she needs is the comfort of a cafefree friend to get past that wretched feeling in the gut. A short little one-shot.


Miku groaned loudly, almost falling back in her chair in total exasperation. She brought her hands up to her face, hoping to rub the frustration out of her.

"Miku, was that you? Are you hungry or something?" asked Luka, entering the room.

"No! It's this stupid art block! I can't do ANYTHING!" Miku almost yelled. Despite her control on her volume, the full extent of her irritation towards her 'block' was perfectly audible.

"Art block?" mumbled Luka. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? Everybody has had an art block at least once!" Luka laughed lightly.

"Eh, I may have had them, but didn't have the energy to care and notice"

Miku glared at her.

"How can you not care about them?" she asked flatly through gritted teeth. "A block feels like swallowing a cup of sugar syrup without the water!" finished the girl, getting louder toward the end of the sentence.

Luka waved her hand a little, but sat down on Miku's bed.

"Come on, just tell me everything" said the pinkette with a bright smile.

Miku eyed her happy friend, with her pale skin reflecting the sun's light. God, she was perfect, wasn't she? She is gorgeous, smart, and also so incredibly CARELESS. But not in the 'not careful' way; she literally just doesn't care. Not care'free', absolutely and totally careLESS.

She rolled her eyes, and fell back into her chair, crossing her arms in frustration.

"I want to draw. I want to write. I want to express myself. But NOTHING HAPPENS" she said, staring at her computer screen. The little thingy that beeped at the beginning of her empty text document taunted her. She felt her eye twitch in irritation.

"Well then, open your notebook, and draw!" tried Luka.

Miku grit her teeth. She seized her notebook, and shook in front of Luka's face.

"Look at it! It's FILLED with sketches of most anything I could think of, and none of them are finished!"

Her friend's expression clearly told Miku that she didn't get it. Before Luka could actually say something, the tealette face-palmed.

"These are all things I drew during the block! I normally finish things! But I CAN'T finish them! Just like I can't finish a text, or even start a new one!"

Now Luka's eyebrow moved, completing the facial expression of confusion.

"Why can't you finish it? Just…sit, breathe, and…draw"

Miku sighed, and rested her face on the desk. Her notebook fell to the floor next to her.

"If only it were that simple, Luka…"

"Why isn't it that simple?" asked the pinkette. "Or rather…isn't it that simple?" she said, smiling now.

"Huh?" Miku turned her head so that she could see her friend, still resting on her desk.

"Miku, you've been drawing for…MONTHS. You've been writing for months, too. The school year was also pretty darn busy. Maybe your body…just wants to rest?"

The tealette sat up slowly, considering Luka's reasoning.

"And, when your block is gone, you may be better than before!" exclaimed Luka with a cheer, standing up.

"But…I need to finish up this next chapter! It's been so long since I've updated-"

"Oh, shush. Who cares if it takes you three years for you to update. And before you answer 'my readers', think of who you're writing for"

The pinkette walked towards Miku's chair and started gently rubbing her shoulders. Miku relaxed only a little bit, leaning back.

"But…"

"And it's your own fault for leaving cliffhangers, you know that"

Miku sighed, but relaxed some more.

"You're writing for yourself. You write because it occupies you, and because you like doing it, and it's fun. Not for the attention, not for the fame"

"That's why the block hurts, Luka" mumbled the seated girl. "It's fun, but I can't do it. I can't bring myself to do it"

The pinkette leaned forward slightly, so that she would speak directly into Miku's ear.

"Then don't write for a little moment. Do something else that's fun, like hanging out with friends, listen to music, or just be plain lazy"

"I've been lazy enough between school hours…"

"That's school, come on. With school, you either study, or you're LAZY"

"Right…"

"So just relax and do something that's completely unproductive and that won't count for a thing in your future life, because we all need that every once in a while"

"When you put it like that, it sounds horrible"

"What difference would it have made if I made it sound pretty?"

"Well, I would have wanted to waste my time"

Luka pouted at that.

"You wouldn't be 'wasting your time'! You would be resting for better times, to be better during those times. Now just soak in the summer sun~"

The two stood in silence, Luka still leaning forward and rubbing Miku's shoulders. They listened to the birds singing and flying around outside, and watched as the lights shifted slightly as the clouds would obscure the sun and leave again.

"But…"

Luka held back a groan.

"But, what if another block comes up again, later, in worse times? I need to finish something with a deadline…"

"Then you'll finish right on time. You work great under pressure. I know"

Miku smiled at that answer. It was true; whenever she knew that she only had so much time left, she could pump out things like crazy block or not. Drawings, texts…

"So, don't worry, lie down, and take a nice little day off"

"Alright"

"Can I continue reading the third book of the Hunger Games, now?" asked Luka.

Miku laughed.

"Yeah, sure"

Luka rose, and headed towards the room she came from. Miku watched her leave with a small smile.

Luka was a great friend. Maybe a little random, maybe a little…carefree, but wonderful all the same.

She glanced at the computer screen, still smiling. With a little laugh, she turned off the device, went to her bed, took her iPod, and rested for the rest of the week.

God, she felt so much better afterwards.

* * *

**Finally, a one-shot. This was actually written to try to kill my latest block. **

**Hope you enjoyed~ **


End file.
